The present invention relates to a system which provides alternate lighting capabilities for vehicles which are mobile but have lost the operation of one or more lights including headlights, brake lights, hazard lights, and signal lights. This system also provides for warning lights in immobilized vehicles which are standing or being towed regardless of whether the vehicle power source is adequately operational.
The prior art does not describe any combination useful for both of these purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,766, Brent describes a portable safety light and air pump combination useful in pumping up spare tires in the presence of adequate lighting. The warning light is not intended to be used on a moving vehicle. Neither is it secured to the vehicle.
Adamson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,728, describes the attachment of warning equipment by straps to emergency vehicles. The equipment used is to be in addition to the regular vehicle lighting systems and is not intended to provide alternate lighting should the regular lighting systems fail in part or entirely.
Chiang Weng in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,926, describes a system that can be used as a brake light or as a hazard warning board, but not both simultaneously. There is no suggestion of mounting this system on the vehicle roof. Neither is there any suggestion to include lights in the system that can be used as back-ups for lights that may fail in the regular vehicle lighting systems.